Diagnosis: love
by Catlover16
Summary: A Trafalgar x reader story. Trafalgar falls invites a doctor on board of his crew and falls in love with her. Note: this is my first story! So please be kind with me :)
1. Chapter 1

You were out in the forest after a long day at work. Being a physician isn't always easy and today was a rough day.

You breathed in the fresh forest air and allowed your mind to empty for once. You weren't like the other people from the hospital who would go out and drink late at night to relax, you had the feeling you didn't fit in with them for you'd rather have some peace and quiet than shallow conversations over the intoxication by alcohol.

Suddenly you were distracted by a thumping noise and saw a young man in a white suit who had let himself fall against a tree allowing himself to slide to the ground. The man was covered in blood and was gasping for air. As you ran towards him you noticed a jolly roger logo on his suit and tattoos on his arms.

"Hello sir, what happened to you? Let me look at that wound I'm a doctor" you said.

The man looked at you somewhat relieved. "I was in a fight with the navy but I managed to escaped".

You looked at him puzzled. "A fight with the navy?" looking at the jolly roger you realized he must be a pirate.

The man coughed and held his hand on the wound on his chest. "Let me take a look at that" you said.

You cleaned the wound a bit with the water from the bottle you had with you and stopped the bleeding by tying his shirt around his chest. "You still need further treatment we have to go to the hospital now".

"That won't be necessary" he responded. "My captain is a very skilled doctor, I have to get back to my ship."

"Your captain is a doctor?" you asked surprised. That sounded kind of weird to you.

"Let me at least take you to your ship then" you said. "I'm not leaving you here like this."

"Thank you." he said. "My name is Shachi by the way."

" I'm ( name )" you replied. You supported him whilst walking through the forest toward the side of the island where Shachi told you their ship was docked.

A yellow submarine was docked next to the island, the same jolly roger on it as was on Shachi's shirt.

"Shachi!" The other crewmembers called when you entered the room, they looked shocked when they saw you supporting him.

"This is ( name )" Shachi said. "She is a doctor and she helped me. I was in the town when the navy suddenly attacked me, I shook them off after a fight and fled into the forest."

You cleared your throat. "You need to look after his wound, I stopped the bleeding but it needs to be disinfected properly and I suspect his arm is broken."

"Thank you for helping my crewmate", a smooth, calm voice said. The voice came from the ( obvious )captain of the crew, a handsome man with a dark coat, black sideburns and a furry hat on.

He smirked at you making your heart race a little.

"This is our captain, Trafalgar Law" Shachi said.

"I figured that out" you responded. Law walked over to Shachi. "Come with me, I'll treat your wounds."

When he passed you he looked into your eyes with his dark eyes and you held your breath for a moment. The two left the room and you looked after him for a moment.

You looked around you as you were suddenly left in a room with pirates you didn't know. You gulped when suddenly your attention was brought to the fact that in front of you a white bear with clothes on was standing looking at you.

"Hello" the bear suddenly said politely. "I'm Bepo".

"And you can talk?" you replied. He seemed offended by that and looked down at the ground pouting. "I'm sorry!" you quickly said. "I didn't mean to offend you!"

"Would you like something to drink?", another crewmember asked you. "No thank you, It's almost dark and I still need to find my way back home!"

You looked back once when you left the boat hoping that you would catch another glimpse of Law.

They were pretty nice pirates you thought by yourself as you walked back. How nice it would be to sail around the world freely letting each day bring you something new, step beside your comfort zone for once.

You sighed, you were always thinking about your life more than actually doing something to change the things you were unhappy about. But hopefully you would find the courage to change something..

Someday..


	2. Chapter 2

A day had passed and you kept thinking about that handsome captain. Luckily there was enough distraction at the hospital. A mystery case had kept you busy all day, a child with vague symptoms who was now heavily ill and not one doctor could come up with a diagnosis. You loved these cases and stayed late in the hospital library to look for an answer.

It was already past midnight and you were the only one left in the library. There were dozens of books scattered on the table in front of you.

You took a sip from your tea and sighed, I'm missing something you said to yourself.

"What are you missing?" a voice suddenly spoke from the darkness. You were startled and almost spilled your tea. Trafalgar Law came walking towards you and stood in front of you.

'What are you doing here?' you asked surprised.

"You were gone yesterday when I came back so I decided to thank you properly." Law replied.

"Thanks" you said. "How is Shachi doing by the way?"

'He is fine, you tended to his wound very well.'

He looked at the books spread out around you. "What are you doing here so late?"

"I'm doing some research on a mystery case and I just can't find the right diagnosis, I feel like I'm missing something."

Law sits down next to you. "What are his symptoms?"

You look at him for a moment, why would he help you out with this in the middle of night? But a second opinion would be nice. You start by explaining the symptoms to Law.

'Have you considered aldolase A deficiency?' he asked.

You nodded. "We tested for that but the test came out negative." He frowned.

You looked at him while he was thinking. He was so attractive, and smart too. As he was browsing through the books you saw the tattoos on his hand. He looked like a guy you wouldn't want to get in a fight with. But still he was so appealing to you.

Suddenly he tapped his fingers on a page. 'How about this?' You read the page and your mouth opened in awe. "This is it! It fits perfectly!"

You looked at him. 'You're a genius!'

He smirked at you.

'I need to test him for this, thank you!' You ran off leaving Law behind.

You cleared your throat as you walked towards the submarine of the Heart pirates. Wearing a light blue dress which fit you perfectly and earrings that matched your eye color. Normally you wouldn't wear a dress but you wanted to look your best if you would meet Law again.

You knocked on the door and Bepo opened the door. When he looked you up and down he nervously said hello. 'Have you come to meet me again by chance?'

You smiled. "No Bepo-san, sorry but I actually came to see Law."

The bear looked at the ground, disappointed. 'The captain is in that room right there.'

You entered the room and saw Law sitting behind a desk in a room filled with books.

"I'm sorry I ran off the other day" you began. "You were right, I treated the kid and he's now recovering well."

'Good' Law answered. 'Please sit down'.

You sat down and watched while he poured a cup of tea for you.

"So you are a pirate" you said.

'That's right' he replied.

"Why are you here?" you asked.

'We had to stop to buy some supplies and fix some things on the ship.'

You took a sip from your tea. 'So you won't stay long then?'

He shook his head. "We're leaving in a few days."

You frowned. He just looked at you.

An awkward silence had fallen between the two of you. You were drinking your tea to avoid saying something but you had almost finished it and were thinking hard about what to say.

'Dinner is ready!' a voice called and you sighed out of relief.

'Would you like to eat with us?' Law asked.

You nodded. "Yes, I would like to." Your stomach grumbled before you could finish the sentence and you looked at Law with a blush on your face. He looked at you amused.

The men were talking with each other while eating. You weren't used to eating with a whole group as you lived alone. 'So ( name ), do you have any girlfriends you can introduce us to?' a brown-haired guy asked you.

'Or do you happen to know any female bears?' Bepo asked you. You burst into laughter. I might know a few girls for you, you winked.

Law kept looking at you during dinner but in a way you didn't notice. In the meanwhile you were having fun with the guys talking about all sorts of stuff.

After dinner Bepo stood up and turned some music on. This dinner looked more like a party to you. After a while the loud music and warm kitchen where driving you crazy so you stepped outside for a moment.

You felt the presence of someone behind you after a while. When you turned around you saw Law.

'Too busy for you inside?' he asked.

You nodded. "I just needed some fresh air for a bit." "And the guys wanting to dance with me were driving me crazy."

The music could be easily heard outside and a slow song started playing. 'Then would you dance with me?' he asked and you blushed.

Thank god it's dark outside so he couldn't see your red face. You stammered 'I'm not that good a dancer'.

He moved closer to you. 'I'll lead you'. He offered his hand to you and you took it. He softly put his hand on your lower back and you put your hand on his shoulder. Your heart was beating so fast and so loud you were afraid he could feel it. You felt safe in his arms like this.

You felt raindrops falling on your head. Please don't let it get worse, please don't let it get… Rain now started pouring down from the heavens driving you and Law back inside.

Your dress was soaking wet and you were shaking from the cold. 'You can take a shower here if you like' Law said.

"No thanks" you responded. "I have a nightshift in the hospital so I'll shower there! An umbrella would be nice though."

'I can walk you home!' Bepo said.

'Well thank you Bepo-san' you responded.

"Bye guys" you said. They smiled at you. "Bye ( name)-chan, come over anytime again!"

You smiled and turned to Law not quite knowing what to say to him. "Bye" you eventually said.

'Bye' he responded. You felt drawn towards him as if an invisible power was trying to pull you to him.

You didn't want to walk away. But you didn't have the guts to do anything so you followed Bepo to the door looking at Law once more, smiling at him.

You and Bepo quietly walked under the umbrella. 'Bepo?' Yes? The bear replied.

'What kind of person is Law?'

"Captain is a great man, we would follow him wherever he goes. "Why?"

You stutter 'no reason in particular'.

Once you arrived at the hospital the rain had stopped. 'Thank you Bepo-san'.

The bear makes a small bow. 'No thanks ( name )-chan'.

You turn around and start walking towards the entrance of the hospital. 'Please come again soon (name)-chan, captain likes seeing you too'.

You stop moving for a moment when hearing those words. You turn around to face the bear.

"Are you sure about that?"

He nods.

You smile and walk away feeling fluttering in your stomach, but it feels damn good.


	3. Chapter 3

"I would also like some of those bananas please" you asked the old lady from the fruit stall at the market. "You look cheerful ( name )-chan" the lady remarked. You smiled, "yes, I'm feeling good lately". "Good you deserve that" the lady said. She knew you'd been through some hard times.

"Hey what are those marines doing here?" a man suddenly said. You looked up and saw men in navy uniforms, there was one man among them who didn't look like a regular marine to you. He was very tall and wore a yellow suit, his hair had little curls and he wore orange glasses.

The man slowly approached the stall you and some other people were standing. "Hello people, I am admiral Kizaru, have you by any chance seen pirates here on this island? We're looking for one in particular: Trafalgar Law".

You were startled. Were they planning on arresting Law?

The man continued, "He is a notorious pirate who has been spotted near this island, we'll reward anyone who has clues about his whereabouts".

You gasped. Law was in trouble, you had to tell him so he could escape. This man looked dangerous.

Luckily the people here hadn't noticed the heart pirates presence on the island and the admiral moved on to another crowd. You walked away when all the marines had moved on and ran as fast as you could through the forest towards the edge of the island where Laws submarine was docked.

You found Law and his crew sitting out on the deck and you stormed towards them. You couldn't talk for a moment because you were so out of breath. Law looked at you surprised. "What is wrong ( name)?"

You looked at him. "You guys have to leave here now! There is a navy admiral looking for you on the island".

Laws eyes opened a little with surprise for a moment.

"I knew something wasn't right about you" a familiar voice spoke. You turned around to see the admiral walking towards the submarine. "Captain" Bepo said worried, "that's admiral Kizaru, he's dangerous, we have to get out of here".

The look in Law's eyes made you feel worried. What situation had you gotten yourself into?

"Room"

A blue sphere now surrounded you, the crew and the admiral. You looked around you. "What is this?" you wondered when Shachi pulled you away and dragged you inside the submarine. "You'll have to hide here or else you'll might be caught in the crossfire" he said.

You were now left in the same room that you had been with Law, the room with all the books. Walking over to the desk you spotted medical books lying on it. This must be Law's office, you thought.

Hearing all the noises from outside scared you a bit, was Law strong enough to deal with this guy? What if he wasn't? You would probably be arrested for helping pirates.

After the noise had quietened down outside you heard footsteps in the hallway moving closer. Your heart started racing but to your relief it was Law who entered the room.

"I shook him off for a while, but we have to leave soon because it won't be long before this guy will be back".

"I have to get back then" you muttered. He looked at you. "You sound disappointed by that" he stated. "I don't know if I want to go back" you said hesitantly.

He was quiet for a while. "Do you want to join my crew then?" he asked you. You looked around you nervously. "If you're alright with that".

"I'm fine with that" he replied.

A loud bang interrupted your conversation. One of Kizaru's attacks hit the water close next to the submarine. The submarine swinged side to side violently almost swinging you against a wall if it wasn't for Law catching you.

"We have to leave now" he said as he let go of you and walked out of the room.

The doors of the submarine closed as it submerged and quickly moved away from the island. Kizaru didn't give up that easily though and he shot hundreds of what looked like missiles into the sea. To avoid being hit the submarine had to make fast maneuvers through the water. You were not used to these speeds of moving vehicles. "What did I get myself into" you sighed feeling rather seasick.

Somehow you did eventually manage to escape Kizaru's attacks and the submarine was luckily now moving straight forward. You walked into the kitchen seeing the rest of the crew who stared at you in surprise. "Captain, what is she doing here?" one of the men asked.

"We didn't have much of a choice, if she would've escaped she'd probably be killed and so she wanted to come with us" Law replied. "Is that a problem?"

The crew shook their heads. "No, it's great that (name)-chan has come with us!" Penguin said. "Now we have someone who can cook for us!" one of the other men said.

You blinked. You'd rather be a doctor than a cook but for now it would do.

As you laid down in bed in your new room you sighed. You had just left everything you ever knew behind. This is what you had always dreamt about but it felt so different than how you thought it would feel. You took a deep breath and decided that you would make the most of this new start.


	4. Chapter 4

Awoken by the sunlight you gazed at your new room. Puzzled for a moment as to how there was so much sunlight in a submarine but by looking out of the window next to your bed you discovered that the submarine was now partly above water. Your sight was blocked every few seconds by the splashing of waves against the window.

Stepping out of bed you saw a desk standing next to your bed with paper and pencils. Next to the door there was an empty closet for clothes. Looking at the only set of clothes you had taken with you, the ones you had on, you sighed. You needed to go shopping as soon as you got to the next island.

Walking into the kitchen you discovered that no one was there. Next to the kitchen was a big room with a dinner table which was still filled with filthy cups and plates. Opening the fridge you only found meat and some milk. There was not even bread to be found in the kitchen.

These men clearly needed a woman's help.

As you stepped out on to the deck you found the crew standing around Law. Law was laying on the ground leaning against a sleeping Bepo. He looked very calm and relaxed.

"Why aren't we going to the new world yet?" one of the men asked their captain. "What are we waiting for?" another asked.

"Don't worry, we're going to wait for our time" Law calmly replied. "It's better for us if those pirates destroy one another, then we won't have to get involved in those petty fights".

The crew sighed. "Just follow me, we'll get what we want at any cost" Law stated.

The crew started cheering. "Captain! We'll follow you wherever you will go!"

What a blind trust they have in him, you thought. But you could understand why they would follow him. Law had this calm attitude that would calm you down too.

You walked towards the crew. "Ah good morning (name)-chan!" Shachi said.

"Good morning guys" you said kindly.

"I was wondering when we would get to the next island, looking at the kitchen we clearly need new supplies. And I really need new clothes" you said.

"We should reach the next island in a few hours" Law said. "You can buy your things then".

"Ok" you replied perkily.

You couldn't wait to buy some delicious stuff and cook for these guys and especially for Law. They say the way to a man's love is through his stomach right?

Returning inside you checked out the rest of the submarine. You were amazed by the operation room. It was pretty big considering for it being on a ship, a pirate ship nonetheless.

Sure enough, after a few hours, one of the men called out "Island!" You ran to the side of the submarine excited. You could see a tiny spot in the distance you could not even recognize as an island yet.

Coming closer to the island you could see it was a big island, with a big beach, palm trees and lots of houses in the distance.

You were about to climb on land when Law raised his voice a little. "Bepo, you go with her and make sure she's safe. Take this money and pay for what she needs".

"Yes captain!" Bepo said and made a little bow for his captain.

You blushed and smiled. "Thank you, captain".

Law nodded at you before he took off. "Where are you going, captain?" Bepo called after him.

"I've some business to take care off" Law replied.

Looking at the bear walking next to you, you felt a flinch of pity. The poor thing was sweating like crazy in the burning sun, having to carry all that fur.

"Bepo-san, would you like to buy an ice cream?" you asked him.

The bear looked at you with big eyes. "That's a great idea (name)-chan! I'm boiling"

After a moment while walking with your ice creams you saw that Bepo was feeling much better. You had always had an instinct for knowing what people needed. Or animals in this case.

At the end of the day you had bought all the clothes you needed, including a cute bikini. You also bought a bunch of food that you guys could survive a few weeks on. You also learned from Bepo that apparently there was no bread because Law disliked bread.

So, after a long day you were standing in the kitchen full enthusiasm preparing yakiniku for the men, with rice and also some vegetables. Some of the guys were already drawn into the kitchen while you were cooking because of the delicious smells that were reaching their noses.

Finally as everyone sat the down at the table you sat down satisfied. "Itadakimasu guys!" you said. The guys responded with an "Itadakimasuu!" all together.

Law was sitting at one end of the table and you were sitting at the other end of the table right across from him. The men ate like they hadn't been fed for weeks and gave you compliment after compliment.

You saw Law looking at you with a faint smile on his face. "Do you like the food, captain?" you nervously asked.

"It's delicious" he replied.

Feeling the nervous feeling fade away from your stomach you smiled. You were so nervous if they would like your food.

But the feeling of joy only lasted a brief moment as you smelled the fumes of something burning. You inhaled the fumes and looked around you.

"SHIT! The dessert!" you screamed out running to the kitchen. The apple pie you had in the oven for dessert was now colored black.

"No…" you cried out. "I'm sorry guys, I burned the cake.."

They all looked at you with blank faces before bursting out into laughter. You couldn't help but laughing along with them after a few moments.

Ah well, one burnt cake couldn't ruin the rest of this great day could it?


	5. Chapter 5

Gathered by a campfire the heart pirates sat in the warm sun while enjoying a barbeque. It was a warm, sunny day and they had docked on a deserted beach on the side of the island.

You were trying to enjoy your food but you couldn't help but focus on the man sitting in front of you. He had taken his hat of for once and you could see his messy dark hair. He was wearing shorts and had taken his t-shirt off, allowing you to see his chest which was sculpted with muscles.

What exactly did Law want? You asked yourself. He hadn't sought direct contact with you since you had been on the boat. Was that dance just a spur of his mind? You almost started to believe that you had dreamed the whole thing.

Once you had finished your food you stood up. "I'm going for a swim" you said.

You needed some distraction before Law's body would drive you insane.

"Good idea (name)-chan!" the guys said and they followed you into the water. You flinched for a second when your feet stepped into the cold water. You were wearing a cerulean blue bikini with black flower markings on it.

"You look great in that bikini" Penguin told you. You smiled. "Thank you Penguin".

You smashed the volleyball back that Shachi threw to you. Bepo cheered. "That's the final point, we win!"

"Yeah!" you yelled making a little victory dance with Bepo.

Turning to see where Law was you discovered that he was still sitting on shore, leaning against a palm tree. "Does Law never swim?" you asked Bepo.

Bepo looked at you like you were an idiot. "Of course not, he has eaten a devil fruit. He would drown if he would get in the water."

You turned red. Of course, that's why. You didn't even know what kind of power Law had yet. It must have something to do with the blue sphere you saw him create the other day. You had only seen one person who had eaten a devil fruit before and he could transform in a tiger.

After a short swim you swam back to shore and walked towards the shore. Blinded by the sun you placed your hand above your head when you suddenly felt a sharp pain in your foot. "Damn" you let out.

When walking further towards the shore you lifted your foot out of the water and saw a deep cut on the bottom of your foot. It would be bad if this would get infected you thought so you hopped out of the water towards the shore.

Before you could notice it, a long figure was standing in front of you. Looking up you saw Law looking down at you. You felt a bit intimidated because he towered over you.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"I think I stepped onto something" you said while showing him your foot.

Before you knew it he had picked you up and now carried you in his long, muscular arms. "What are you doing?" you asked, startled.

"Carrying you of course, you can't walk by yourself and this wound needs treatment" he replied.

You felt your cheeks turn red. Your body was leaning against his chest and you could smell a faint hint of cologne mixed with his own manly scent. He smelled so alluring. Your heart was about to burst out of your chest and you felt a tingling feeling throughout your entire body.

Law sat you down on the operating table turning his back to you to get supplies to clean your wound. Gazing at his broad shoulders you slowly turned your view lower to his back and to his bottom. You quickly looked away when Law turned around. His length was even more obvious now that you were sitting down.

"This is probably going to hurt a bit" he said while starting to clean your wound. Blood was still gushing out of your foot.

You looked at him while he delicately stopped the bleeding. He had long fingers and a very soft touch. You could imagine that he would be an excellent surgeon.

"It's a very deep wound, I'm going to have to stitch it" Law said.

He worked very carefully, but fast. You flinched a little when the needle entered your foot. As a doctor you knew that stitching under your foot hurts a lot because of all the nerve endings located there.

You tried to keep a straight face but after a while you couldn't help it. "Damn, that hurts".

Law smirked. "I'm sorry, I'm almost done".

You sighed when he was done.

"Thank you captain" you said.

He looked at you frowning. "Please, don't call me captain, just Law or Trafalgar, whatever you find suitable".

"Ok" you nodded.

You let yourself slide off the table and tried to put some weight on your foot. It hurt like hell.

"You shouldn't put too much weight on it for a while" Law said picking you up again. Your heart skipped a beat. This was too much for one day. Being held in his arms like this you felt safe, but on the other hand it felt like torture because you wanted more. You wanted to embrace him and never let him go.

Looking up at him you saw Law's usual face with a faint smirk on it.

He put you down beneath the palm tree he had leaned against earlier. He poured a drink for you and offered it to you.

"Thank you… Trafalgar" you said.

He smirked.

As you sat with him beneath the palm trees the sun started to lower into the sea.

"It's beautiful" you murmured.

Law looked at you. "Sure is."


	6. Chapter 6

Laying under the warm covers over your bed you were awoken by a strange noise. _Had your alarm clock had gone off? _Reaching to your nightstand and slamming on your alarm clock you realized that the sound still hadn't disappeared.

Opening your eyes you heard a big bang. _This couldn't be good._

After getting yourself dressed you walked out to the deck to see what the ruckus was about. You hadn't quit expected to see this sight. Another pirate ship was next to your ship.

You could see Law on the deck of the other ship, the blue sphere again surrounding him and several pirates on the other ship. They had bloodlust in their eyes and were about to attack Law.

_Was Law going to be alright? He was totally outnumbered. _

You blinked not quite knowing what you were seeing next. Law lifted his nodachi and made precise slashing movements after which the hearts of the pirates were cut out of their bodies, making their bodies collapse onto the floor with a thump.

Gasping while witnessing the scene you saw the blue sphere disappear while Law calmly picked the hearts up and put them in burlap sacks. He stood up and looked at you, surprised for a second that you had been standing there.

You confronted him when he came back aboard the submarine. "Why did you take the hearts of those pirates? Are you going to use them for some experiment?"

Law smirked. "No these are just tools for a plan to work out".

You looked at him suspiciously. "What kind of plan?"

"You don't need to know that, for now" he replied while walking away.

When Law was out of sight you turned to Bepo. "Bepo, what does he want to do with those hearts? And what is that plan he was talking about?"

Bepo looked at you clueless. "I don't know, captain doesn't always share his plans with us".

You walked inside annoyed and sat down at the desk in your room. _What could he possibly want with these pirate hearts? _

After a few hours you had enough and decided to try and interrogate him.

You had prepared a cup of coffee for him and knocked on his door.

"Come in" his smooth voice answered.

You entered the room and approached him. He was sitting behind his desk which was covered with papers.

"I've got you a cup of coffee" you said. "You can probably use that to concentrate on your plans".

Law suspiciously looked up at you.

You sat down in the chair that was placed at the other end of his desk.

"You can't use those hearts for medical procedures otherwise you would've packed them in a sterile, cool environment. You packed them in burlap sacks so for your purpose it doesn't matter if the heart is in perfect condition or not". You smiled mischievously at him while moving your chair a bit closer to him letting your elbow lean on his desk.

Law took a sip from his coffee, looking at you not showing any reaction to what you were saying.

Hoping for some reaction you continued. "You mentioned a plan, so I guessed that these pirate hearts were meant as a statement for someone. But who would you want to make a statement to?"

You kept making direct eye contact with Law taking up every feature of his facial expression.

"Or perhaps they are a leverage? And you need to show these hearts to get something else?"

Law smirked at you. You surprised him by coming up with these theories. He rather liked it..

You grinned back at him. "So does that mean I was right?"

"Perhaps" he responded.

You frowned. You didn't seem to get any closer to an answer.

As a last ditch effort you sat yourself down on his desk in front of him and cast him your sweetest smile. "Please, why won't you tell me Law?"

He just plainly stared at you.

_That was it! _You stood up and angrily walked away.

Before slamming the door you saw Law smirking at you.

_Damn that handsome man and his secrets! But surely he couldn't keep quiet forever.. _


	7. Chapter 7

A soft breeze blew through your hair, you inhaled the salty sea smell. In the distance you saw the new island the ship was sailing towards. Law stood on the deck looking at his log pose. "This is it" he said.

You looked at him. "Do you have some special business at this island Law?"

He nodded. "Yeah, and I want you guys to stay here while I handle this."

"Yes boss!" the crew immediately replied to him.

You looked at him doubtfully. You had always been curious and couldn't stand Law's mysterious behavior. But after your last attempt to make him talk to you, you had decided to keep your distance for now.

After docking at the island Law jumped on land. "I'll be back this evening, you guys wait here."

Law disappeared out of sight when he had crossed the stone bridge which probably led to the city. There were no plants or trees to be seen, only stone roads and old stone buildings. The sky was clouded and little raindrops started to fall down.

Going back inside, you went to the study to read some of the books Law had.

Even after you had prepared dinner and it was almost 11 o'clock Law still wasn't back. You decided to go to bed and crawled under the covers listening to the rain ticking on the boat.

(-)

You stared at the ceiling, you had been awake for almost an hour already and it was still dark. _Was Law back already? _

Walking on your toes, you sneaked towards his bedroom door and listened. You felt like a complete idiot, luckily the rest of the crew was still asleep.

Grabbing the doorknob gently you opened the door and peeked inside. It took a while for your eyes to adjust to the sight of the room and then you noticed an empty bed, curtains still neatly laid out. _He hadn't been back yet._

You checked the rest of the boat but there was no sign of Law. You noticed the sun was starting to come up. _What if something had happened?_

The rest of the crew was still snoring loudly.

_I can have a quick look around the town, just to make sure he isn't laying in a ditch somewhere. _

You crossed the bridge you had seen Law cross the day before that. Entering the town you got a gloomy feeling. The houses all looked very sober.

After walking a while you came across a café which still appeared to be open. _Why would a café be open at this time? _

Hesitantly, you opened the door. You were shocked at the sight you were facing. There was a man lying on the floor surrounded by a puddle of blood. You gasped and rushed towards the man but discovered that he had been dead for a while already, cpr wouldn't have any use.

When you stood up a big firm hand grabbed your arm and pulled you toward its owner, a big, muscular scary looking man. "Where do you think you're going lady?"

You stammered. "Ehh, I was just looking for a bathroom and I noticed the lights were on here but then I found this man on the floor, I'm a doctor so I figured maybe I could help him."

The guy grinned at you. "This one might be useful" he yelled to two other men who were sitting at the bar.

"Useful for what?" a red-haired man replied.

"We can sell her as a slave at the auction of course a private doctor always comes in handy."

"Or we can just kill her here" the third guy replied.

You started shaking nervously and looked at the man who was holding you with fear in your eyes.

He looked at you still grinning. "No, we'll sell her." "We need the money anyway."

You were just about to scream for help when the man's rough hand grabbed your face preventing you to make any sound and dragged you along with him.

Tears welled up in your eyes. You felt your heart beat like crazy and sweat drip out of your pores. _You had told no one where you went, they would never find you._

The guy tied you up, taped your mouth and forced you into a wooden barrel. Your arms and legs were scraped and felt like they were burning.

"We need to get to our hideout before they find this guy here" you heard the man say to his subordinates.

You could feel the barrel you were in being lifted on a cart. Tears streamed down your face, you were struggling for air in this small, tight space. You felt your lungs burning and your body tingling wanting to move, but you were completely immobile, almost folded up.

The journey seemed like an eternity and you couldn't tell how long you had actually been in the barrel.

When you were let out of the barrel you were left in a small, dark room. It was better than the barrel but you could feel that you were in a filthy place. The floor was stone cold and it smelled terrible.

Your only comfort was the thought that they were going to sell you as a slave and not kill you. _But who knows who would buy you? Slave buyers aren't the best people either. _

_What if this was it for you? And you would never see Law again. _

This thought hurt you more than your wounds and once again tears gushed down your cheeks. _Why did bad things happen to good people? _

Hours or maybe days passed, you couldn't tell anymore. You were given some dry bread and water twice. You felt weak from exhaustion and dehydration.

Suddenly the door was slammed open and you were blinded for a while because of the bright light entering the dark room. Before your eyes could adjust you were grabbed by your arm again. Naturally you resisted.

The man slapped you against your face. "Don't struggle bitch or I'll slit your throat" he snapped.

"We have a surprise for you, you don't have go to the auction, we already found a buyer for you."

In front of you stood a tiny man in an expensive suit. He had a perverted grin on his face.

You were disgusted. Just by looking at this guy you could tell why he would want to buy you, but you were not going to let that happen.

"Are you going to cooperate?" the man who had held you captive asked.

You nodded obediently and did your best to try and force a smile towards the disgusting imp standing in front of you.

The man untied you and was given a handful of money by the rich man.

You took this chance and spurted away towards the door you had noticed. You used every ounce of strength you had running for your life, but before reaching the door you heard a bang. Amost simultaneously you felt an excruciating pain in your leg making you fall to the ground.

"You're not going anywhere bitch!" someone yelled out.

You looked behind you and saw the man who had just 'bought' you was pointing a gun at you. Looking at your leg you only saw blood. All the exhaustion and pain were asking too much from you and you felt tired, as if you were to fall asleep.

Before fading away you heard a lot of noise and one of the men screaming. _Or was that just your imagination? _After that everything turned black.

(-)

You felt pain. Pain in your leg.

_Good, at least that means my leg is still here. _

The floor didn't feel as hard as it did before. Wait, you were not laying on the floor anymore.

You carefully opened your eyes looking around you.

You were laying in a bed and your captain was sitting next to you looking at you.

"Law!" you said surprised.

He looked angry. "What the hell where you doing there?"

You blinked surprised.

"Did you just leave the ship?" he continued.

His angry tone made you feel a sharp pain through your chest.

"I was looking for you!" you said.

His eyes opened further with surprise.

"You said you would be back by evening, but in the morning you weren't back yet so I went to check if nothing had happened to you!"

"I thought I told you not to leave the ship and just wait for me?" he said still annoyed.

"But.. I was worried about you" you mumbled.

"You're stupid being worried about me" he replied before walking out of the room.

Tears filled your eyes. _How could he be so mean? _

Bepo walked in the room and found you crying. "What's wrong ( name)-chan?"

"Do your wounds still hurt?"

"No" you replied. "Law is angry with me because I went to look for him."

Bepo sat down on the edge of your bed. "That wasn't too smart (name)-chan, we were all very worried about you, luckily captain found you."

"Law found me?" you replied.

Bepo nodded.

"But it doesn't matter now" you said. "He hates me now."

"Of course captain doesn't hate you!" Bepo said.

You looked at him. "Then why would he say that I'm an idiot, and act all mad and walk out of the room?"

Bepo smiled. "Captain was very worried about you too, he didn't say it but we could all notice it."

You blushed. "Really?"

Bepo nodded again. "So please don't worry about that and just rest (name)-chan"

Taking Bepo's advice you tried to sleep for a while.

You opened your eyes and found yourself in the barrel again. A feeling of panic came over you. _Please not again! _You tried to scream but no sound left your mouth.

Your whole body was in a state of panic when the barrel disappeared and you noticed two arms wrapped around you.

You were hyperventilating, shaking and had tears in your eyes.

"Calm down, you're alright" a smooth voice whispered near your ear.

You looked next to you and saw that it was Law who was holding you. You tried to speak to him but since you were breathing so rapidly you only panicked more.

"You're safe now" he said while rocking you slowly in his arms.

The pressure of his arms and the rocking back and forth slowly made your breathing get slower and the pressure fade from your chest.

You just quietly lay in his arms there, not saying or even thinking anything. You felt intensely calm and at peace and after a while fell back to sleep again.

Law was amazed by how you fell back to sleep again and sat there with you in his arms, not quite knowing what to do know.

Waking up later you found yourself laying on top of Law, who had leaned with his back against the wall and was also sleeping now.

You blushed. _How.. how did this happen? _

You looked at Law and felt your heart beat rapidly in your chest. _I should get out of here now before he wakes up. _

Stepping out of bed you suddenly realized your right leg was in a cast and you fell face flat down on the floor.

Law who had woken up by the noise looked at you. "What are you doing?"

You blushed like crazy. _Why did you always make such a fool out of yourself?_

"I..I fell" you replied.

"Well I can see that.." Law stated.

He stood up and helped you back into bed again before walking towards the door.

"Law!"

He turned around. "Hmm?"

"Thank you.. for everything" you said with a slight blush.

He smiled at you before walking out.


	8. Chapter 8

A few weeks had now passed and you stepped onto the deck without that bothersome cast around your leg. You had never known how grateful someone could be to just be standing.

After enjoying the air for a while you were suddenly startled by Law's smooth voice close behind you.

"(name), come with me for a moment"

You followed him to his room still surprised as to how he could sneak up at you so quietly.

Law sat down behind his desk gesturing you to sit down too.

You nervously smiled at him.

"We're almost at the next island" he started. "I want you to stay inside the submarine and don't go outside."

You raised your eyebrows as you looked at him. "Is this because of what happened?"

"No" he stated.

"Then what?" you asked him.

He leaned forward a bit. "We're going to the marine headquarters.."

"We're what?" you blurted out not even letting him finish his sentence. "Are you crazy Law? Do you want go get caught or something?"

The dark haired man sighed. "No, the opposite."

You looked at him puzzled.

"I want to gain the title of shichibukai" he added.

This man kept surprising you.

"And why do you want that title?" you asked.

Law smirked. "It has its advantages."

You raised your eyebrows in surprise.

'We're here!' Bepo called out.

Law stood up passing by you and leaving the room. Your eyes followed him as long as you could.

You curiously looked out of the window and saw Law offering a big box to men in navy uniforms. Upon opening the box, the soldiers seemed shocked.

Law stood there in his usual calm demeanor. And after a quick negotiation Law returned to the submarine with a smirk on his face.

…

Later that night you went to the bathroom and noticed the lights were still on in Law's office. Softly opening the door you found Law sitting in his chair leaned back and fast asleep.

Papers were scattered out on the desk in front of him. You approached the sleeping captain carefully but he didn't show any sign of waking up.

Now standing in front of him you saw the rhythmic movements of his chest moving up and down. His hat lay on his desk so you could see his ruffled black hair.

You kneeled down and observed him. He was so handsome. The air he breathed out tingled on your skin making you shiver.

Reaching out your hand you softly caressed his cheek.

Good, you thought by yourself. He didn't wake up.

Seconds after that thought crossed your mind his hand suddenly grabbed your wrist and his eyes opened. His grey eyes now piercing your eyes.

'I..' you blushed being caught off guard by this sudden action. You prepared for being pushed away but that didn't happen. The black haired man smirked at you.

'What were you planning?' he asked.

'I..' you stammered. What answer could you possibly give him that would not make you look like a complete idiot?

Before you could even understand what was going on you felt his lips on yours, you could still feel his smirk.

After realizing what had just happened you closed your eyes and answered his kiss. Your heart almost burst out of your chest. . His lips felt soft and his kiss was the most incredible thing you had ever experienced.

He let go of you and smirked after seeing you blush intensely.

'Goodnight then (name)-ya' he said charmingly before leaving you in your vulnerable state. You leaned against the desk and pressed your fingers against your lips.

Was he just toying with you? Did he even realize how he made you feel?

Did he even know that you were hopelessly in love with him?


End file.
